


oh no

by SparkaFlama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fights, No beta: we die like men, One-Sided Attraction, not that relevant tho, one of the bois is a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkaFlama/pseuds/SparkaFlama
Summary: I bit my lip. The bookcase by the front door was where I sluggishly walked to. The remote that she'd thrown at me in anger was broken on the tiled floor. My lip was covered in black. It was bleeding.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character (Unrequited)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> basically this story isnt going to reveal the names of the two main characters for a while. just so theres no confusion: first-person character is demon boi, main girl will always be addressed by she or her so if theres any of that without context just know its talking about her, and the way the story will be formatted is like every other chapter the present events are going on but the other ones will be something that has happened in the past. also these chapters are super duper short im not kidding. so uh yeah, im mostly doing this for myself but enjoy i guess??

"Fuck you."  
She slammed the door in my face.  
I stared after her for a bit, blank-faced in awe, before numbly dropping myself onto the couch. Her couch. I mumbled a weak, hysterical laugh. She'd stormed out of her own home. The home she offered for me to stay in whenever I needed to. Does that mean I should leave? Am I not welcome anymore?  
My eyes flick to the rambling audio of the TV. The volume had been turned low to an annoying hum. My arm reached and patted for the remote a few times, but I couldn't find it.  
"DAMN IT TO HELL!!" my voice was raw.  
The combination of our fight, my mistakes, and the stupid, fucking, missing remote was all too much. I scrambled up, yanking the closest thing to me and throwing it. The shattering of a glass vase overpowered the TV, and in that moment, it was the only thing I could hear.  
Suddenly, I knew where the remote was. I bit my lip.  
The bookcase by the front door was where I sluggishly walked to. The remote that she'd thrown at me in anger was broken on the tiled floor. My lip was covered in black. It was bleeding.


	2. Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres another character in this one. His names jaxinton collin. most people call him jax, but our girl calls him Collin. this is one of those chapters where the thing thats happening is from the past. this one is noticeably less serious than the last chapter but i had a friend tell me its still kinda tense.

She was laughing at me as I lost against her for the sixth time in a row. "You're too good," I grumbled.  
She giggled, "No, you're just too bad!"  
Her friend behind us commented snarkily, "Yeah, you suck."  
I whipped around so fast that I should've gotten a whiplash. I hissed, "Shut up, Jax."  
The low hum of the bass guitar Jax was playing got so loud to the point it was grating to my ears. Glancing at her showed it wasn't just me who was annoyed. Her eyes were dark as she got up and stomped behind the couch. I had to contain my laughter as I turned back to see her snatch the bass from Jax and pull the cord. Then, she stepped up to the microphone Jax had been practicing with, looked him in the eye, and muttered, "Collin, go to your room."  
I lost control of my laughter at the absolute offended look on Jax's face. Her smile flickered on and off as she struggled to scold him seriously.  
"If pfftt- if you're going to a-act like a child, you n-n-need to g-go take a n-n-nAP!" She burst into laughter that rung through the mic. It might've hurt my sensitive ears, but I didn't care. It was beautiful.


	3. Suspense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. There's not really anything new to talk about here but here's a new chapter (if you could call it that). I'm actually going to eventually post a longer story with longer chapters. This is just a whim.

I was hiding in the guest room when she can back because I couldn't bring myself to leave. I heard her stumble I through the door and suddenly stop; she was probably wondering where I had gone. A quiet sniffle, then shuffling towards the kitchen.  
I wanted to get up and go comfort her. Hug her and kiss her until she was better, but I had to admit, I was terrified. I shouldn't be, but the cold look in her eyes before she slammed the door and the pain and hate that was in her voice was keeping me away.  
She had opened the fridge now, predictably rustling around and closing it without grabbing anything. The clap of the doors shared a scary resemblance to the sound of her palm hitting my face just a few hours ago.  
I listened to her steps, breath quickening when I heard her coming towards the guest room. I wasn't prepared for this yet! She paused just out the door, and I silenced any sound I may have been making. Was she checking to see if I was there? Was she going to kick me out?  
She left and silently went to her room.


	4. Work Not Done

When I stepped into her room, it was dimly lit by her chandelier. The small light filtered through decorative crystals and cast images on lavender walls.  
She was lying on her bed, working in some art probably for a college class. She was humming the sweet tune that was coming from her headphones, and didn't notice me come in. Smiling childishly, I hopped on the bed, sitting over her, and covered her eyes.  
She jumped a little while I teased, "Guess who?"  
Giggling a little, she twisted and pushed a bit. "Dude. Get off; I'm doing work," she half-heartedly growled. She'd shoved my hands off her face, so now I could see her playful green eyes sparkling at me.  
Blush rising at our position like I was a dumb teenager, I dropped my weight on her to hide my face in her shoulder. She let out a soft "oof" at the extra pressure. I peeked through her hazelnut brown hair to see what she was working on. It was a whole page of drawings of me. I felt a smirk creep up my face as hers went up in flames.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
I was laughing too hard to resist as she shoved me out of her room.


	5. Borderline

We can't just sit like this forever. It's been absolute silence for the past hour, the only sounds being my restless rolling around on the blue bedsheets.   
I need to get up. I need to to apologize. I need to explain. I hurt her for what seems like the first time, even though I'd probably accidentally hurt her feelings a few times. This was our first real fight, if you could even call it that. I had lashed out once in anger, just once, but it had obviously been the wrong thing to say. I had shut up the rest of the time while she screamed at me, at a loss for words.   
I need to get this over with. The pain in my chest was growing the more this drew on.   
In a blur, I'd gotten up and grabbed a coke without making a sound. Across the hall, her bedroom door stared at me, and we faced off like an old western duel. Hell, I could almost hear that stupid cliché tune that always went along with those things.   
I took slow steps towards her door, until I stood soundlessly in front of the rack hung from it holding some coats. My shaking hand rose.   
Knock.   
Knock.   
Knock.


End file.
